


Desire

by JesseLBlack



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Even tiene 20 e Isak tiene 16 años, Fantasías sexuales, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Pansexual, Semi-Public Sex, Universo Alterno, blogger!even, comida familiar, incesto, isak 1er año, mastubacion, masturbarse mientras charlas por skype, sexo en el baño, sexo en la cama de los abuelos, sexo entre primos, sexo intrafamiliar, sigrid y marianne son hermanas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 12:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Even está muy caliente. El realmente siente cosas muy fuertes por su primo Isak de 16 años y está siempre al borde de avanzar o morir con su calentura.Una historia donde Even e Isak son primos que se desean sexualmente.





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no son mios, esto es una historia de ficción.

Even está enfermo. No enfermo mentalmente, que también lo está, sino enfermo emocional o sexualmente. Le gustaría no tener que hacerlo, ya tiene veinte años, ha pasado su etapa donde llegaba al orgasmo con una palabra pronunciada con seducción o apenas tocaba su dura polla entre sus pantalones de chándal. Pero masturbarse es fisiológicamente necesario, eso había aprendido durante años en la escuela secundaria y posteriormente en las páginas de porno para hombres en internet. Era sano tener esa rigurosidad, era sano a su edad estar caliente la mayor parte del tiempo, porque no dejaba de ser un hombre que tenía deseos sexuales como cualquier otro. Sus amigos de Elvebakken también pasaban por lo mismo y la mayoría de ellos —para no decir absolutamente todos— eran musulmanes.

En una ocasión, hablaba de esto con su terapeuta, porque Even también padece trastorno bipolar que fue diagnosticado a sus quince años. En la etapa de manía o hipomanía, era más común que se masturbara más veces al día. Even pensaba que se estaba exprimiendo a sí mismo, pero cuando lo consultó con su médico terapeuta no parecía sorprendido. En la época de excitabilidad, estaba mucho más duro que cuando padecía la depresión, pero también sabía que los fármacos podían ser contraproducente para su vida sexual.  
Ahora bien, era normal estar caliente cuando eres un púber de unos catorce años descubriendo el placer sexual, cuando tienes la cara cubierta de granos y eres incapaz de hablar con una chica y por ende tener novia porque tu voz está cambiando radicalmente y odias escucharla, por lo que decides no abrir tu boca en todo el día y pasar por imbécil. Even ya tenía veinte años, ya había pasado por esa jodida etapa, tuvo dos novias: Sonja y Emy. Ambas fueron muy buenas personas con él, había tenido buen sexo, es verdad, pero ya no ve a ninguna de las dos.  
Even también sabía que era atractivo, si él quisiera se instalaba tinder y conseguía chicas o chicos a montón, solo basta con mostrar un poco sus incipientes músculos del torso o sus brazos fuertes o tal vez sus ojos, sus labios carnosos, su polla dura y gruesa, todo de él era digno de ver, Even lo sabía, no era necesario instalarse tinder, con ir a tomar algo a un bar podía conseguir algo de una noche.

Pero Even no quería hacer eso, no ahora, no en este momento de su vida donde las cosas están más o menos estable, solo lo desestabilizaría tener una cita sexual cada noche, una persona diferente chupando su polla.

  
Respiró profundamente antes de entrar a su habitación luego de un extenuante día de trabajo. Even desde que se graduó, ha trabajado en Kaffebrenneriet como cajero, darle sus capuccino a la señora de la esquina era casi como un ritual para él. Aun vivía con sus padres, porque no tiene el dinero suficiente ni la estabilidad emocional para hacerlo solo, sus padres no confían mucho en su criterio y tienen miedo que en una etapa de manía Even prenda fuego el edificio entero, por lo que siempre cuando ven a su hijo más exaltado de lo normal, uno de los dos —o ambos— se quedan en casa. Eso a Even no le molesta, pero en esos momentos necesitaba estar solo, gracias a dios, sus padres comprendieron eso y mientras su mamá estaba arreglando las plantas su padre había ido de compras.

Abrió su laptop, porque Even aparte de ser un chico que trabaja en KB, también es un artista y escritor en un blog. Su terapeuta le había dado la idea hacía unos meses atrás. Even tiene una página de internet, donde puede escribir o subir dibujos de sus frustraciones, él no usa su nombre real porque teme que todos vean lo enfermo que está de la cabeza y de los pantalones. Recibió mensajes de todas partes, algunos en inglés, porque la gente de habla inglesa es tan perversa como lo es él, eso a veces lo ayuda a canalizar sus deseos sexuales violentos.

Abrió dos pestañas. En una, escribió 'google' y entró al buscador, mientras que la otra pestaña, abrió su blog personal y le hizo click a "nuevo posteo".  


—Bien, concéntrate, Even —él agradecía que su computadora tuviera contraseña, porque probablemente su madre se asustaría de las cosas que él buscaba en google, creo que cualquier investigador del FBI se espantaría con ver eso.

Porque Even buscaba 'asfixia erótica' porque él buscaba 'sexo intrafamiliar' y porque él ahora escribió en el buscador: _'Me quiero follar a mi primo ¿qué hago? ¿cómo hago para que mi familia no sé de cuenta?' _

Y es que Even estaba jodido.

No es como si tuviera muchos primos, en realidad solo tiene uno. El hijo de la hermana de su mamá y el más pequeño de la familia: Isak Valtersen.  
Si Even al menos tuviera un primo más por parte de su madre, las cosas serían más fáciles. ¿Dónde ocultas un árbol? En un bosque. Pero al no tener otros primos, simplemente no puede ocultarlo, no puede fingir que sus deseos sexuales por su primo menor de edad no existen, porque es el único puto primo que tiene. Su madre también tenía otra hermana menor, June y cuando Even era pequeño se llevaba tan bien con ella, pensaba que probablemente le daría un nuevo primo para jugar y así poder olvidarse de Isak, olvidar de lo que Isak le hace a sus pantalones; pero ella falleció cuando Even tenía diez años.

Si ambos fueran adultos, sería bastante más fácil, porque adultos son adultos y ellos pueden hacer lo que quisieran —aunque sea amoral—, no dejan de ser personas completamente lúcidas de sus acciones. Pero si uno de ellos tiene dieciséis años y el otro veinte, las cosas se volvían más complicadas.

Buscó entre los resultados y la mayoría eran hombres que estaban enganchados con sus primas y algunas mujeres que se sentían excitadas por sus primos, pero ningún chico manifestaba sentir deseos por su primo varón. Seguramente sus abuelos estarían orgullosos, no solamente le excitaba su primo menor de edad, sino también era un maldito gay. Bueno, Even sabía que no era 'gay' por así decirlo, pero no negó nunca que le gustaran los chicos y sus padres lo sabían y lo aceptaban mientras que no trajera a nadie a casa —sea mujer u hombre— a menos que tenga una relación estable, dado que ellos suelen encariñarse fácilmente con la gente, por lo que cuando Even se junto con Sonja o Emy, ellas fueron presentadas formalmente. Las otras chicas en su vida no.

Even terminó en la pestaña de su propio blog, su mente estaba completamente repleta de sentimientos, sensaciones y pensamientos, necesitaba escribirlo, porque estuvo todo el día evitando hacerlo y ponerse duro, pero ahora estaba en la privacidad de su casa:

**Titulo:** Me quiero follar a mi primo.

_"Buen titulo"_ pensó _"Eres todo un romántico, Even"._

**Texto.**  
_Lo decidí, después de muchos años de dislocarme la muñeca constantemente por él, decidí que quiero follarmelo. Aun no lo hago, pero he tenido terribles fantasías sexuales y con mi trastorno mental a veces temo hacer cosas que no pueda controlar completamente, por lo tanto deseo hacerlo cuando sé que estoy bien y consciente sobre mis actos.  
Él es menor que yo, pero este año cumple diecisiete años, creo que es una edad razonable para tener sexo —no sé si él ha tenido sexo—. Obviamente, siempre la cuestión: es mi único primo, el único y si las cosas no salen bien, se pondrá todo incómodo en las cenas familiares. Pero si sale todo bien, las cenas familiares serán más divertidas que de costumbre._

_¿Saben que he pensado? _

_Cena de navidad. Usualmente me siento al lado de mi madre, pero esta vez quiero sentarme junto a mi abuela. Ella es agradable, ella es muy buena abuela conmigo. Es la única abuela que comparto con mi primo y por eso los dos estamos sentados uno frente al otro. Yo del lado derecho y él del lado izquierdo. Entonces, mi polla esta dura y húmeda, porque me ha estado provocando toda la puta cena. Mi familia habla de política como siempre, a veces historia noruega de la época del reinado danés-noruego, ya saben. Entonces todo es aburrido. Mi abuela ya se está quedando dormida y aun falta hora y media para las doce. _

_Estoy tan duro que quiero correrme, pero no puedo hacerlo, tengo a toda mi familia allí. Entonces el pequeño mocoso tira su tenedor. Relame sus labios y pide permiso para recogerlo, nadie lo escucha porque todos están muy inmersos en sus mierdas, él gatea con el tenedor en la mano y termina entre mis piernas abiertas. Yo lo veo, abro los ojos y pienso "Mierda, él no lo hará aquí" pero si lo hace, abre mis jeans y comienza a chupar por encima de mis boxers. Tengo ganas de gemir tan roncamente , pero él continua y sonríe, porque es una pequeña perra golosa. Su lengua es tan clara y húmeda que podría llegar apenas roza mi piel.  
Él baja con sus manos mi boxer para que mi pene salte, se relame los labios porque es grande y sabe que lo es, le gusta, es goloso y me chupa el pene como los dioses. Él no tiene práctica, así que lo está haciendo por primera vez y siento el terrible deseo de follarle la boca mientras lo hace. Uso una de mis manos para apretar sus rizos y la otra para apretar mi pierna y calmarme, no puedo gemir en medio de la mesa de navidad. _

_Mi abuela intuye que algo está pasando y tiene ganas de mirar que es lo que ocurre, pero inmediatamente mi mamá le pregunta sobre alguna cosa rara y ella se distrae. Nunca preguntan ¿dónde está mi primo? o ¿por qué tarda tanto en recoger un tenedor? Solo hay polla en la boca de él, es lo único que me importa._

_Dios ¿es normal esto? ¿Es normal querer follarte a tu primo de dieciséis años? Él está en terminando el primer año de Nissen y yo estoy pensando en follarle la cara entera y llegar en sus labios, su boca, y en toda su cara empapada de mi leche._

_Mierda, necesito ayuda._

Ya está completamente duro y la imagen de Isak comiéndose su polla lo pone aun más duro. Le gustaría tener una pareja en estos momentos, al menos podría mandarle un mensaje de texto y tener a alguien rebotando encima de él, pero no puede y es demasiado pretencioso para las app de ligue como tinder o grindr.  
Entonces recibe un mensaje de su facebook, porque Even se creó un facebook solo para ver las fotos de su primo en las redes sociales. Al abrir otra pestaña ve que el chico que piensa mientras se masturba le está mandando un mensaje:

**Isak**  
¿Tienes tiempo para hablar por skype?

Que inoportuno el mocoso. Ahí está él, con la polla completamente dura, masturbándose pensando en su lindo primito y este necesita hablar con él. De todos los días del año, de todas las horas en la que está en casa, justo viene a hablarle en este momento.

**Even**  
¡Claro! Me conecto.

Y Even es tan imbécil que no puede decirle que no a Isak. Porque no puede, porque simplemente lo derrite y antes de pensarlo ya ambos están conectados. Even trató de no colocar la cámara, porque no solamente tiene los cabellos parados, sino también está un poco en malas condiciones en este momento. Quiere llegar al orgasmo y estar más tranquilo, pero Isak nunca lo llama para hablar idioteces, entonces debe tener problemas.

El sonido de llamada se escuchó y Even tiene una mano en el teclado y otra en su polla dura. Se asegura de tener desactivada la cámara y acepta la llamada. Del otro lado aparece Isak, con los labios húmedos y el cabello despeinado, él está comiendo un caramelo en ese momento, por lo tanto tiene la boca ligeramente ocupada. Son de esas paletas dulces que le gustan tanto, Isak adora lo dulce, tal vez porque siempre es un amargado y necesita dar un poco de sabor a su vida.

—Hola, Even —la voz de Isak hace que Even se muerda el labio y mueva un poco su mano hacia donde está el lubricante para abrirlo y ponerse un poco en las manos, tal vez es muy arriesgado pero Even no planeó estar todo el tiempo duro esperando que Isak termine la conversación—. ¿Sin cámara?

—Estoy jodido, así que si.

—Yo también lo estoy, pasé toda la noche estudiando para un examen de algebra el lunes —musitó—. Acabo de levantarme de dormir una siesta que terminó siendo de ocho horas.

—Deberías calibrar tu reloj interno, pequeño gatito —Even relamió sus labios, desde que Isak era pequeño, él usaba ese apodo para llamarlo, porque Isak era pequeño para Even, no solo en edad sino en contextura física y porque Isak era gruñón, como todo gatito.

—Deja de llamarme así, ya no soy pequeño, tengo dieciséis años.

—De acuerdo, gatito gruñón —rió y comenzó a apretar su polla, se sentía genial tener esa vista para masturbarse—. ¿Por qué me llamas? Casi nunca lo haces, debes tener un problema.

—Oh, es verdad —la lengua de Isak apareció en pantalla mientras lame la paleta. Mierda, puta, santa ¿por qué tiene que pasarle esto justo cuando está tan caliente que siente que explotará en toda la computadora entera?—. La tía Sigrid una vez me contó que tú te defines como....pansexual ¿verdad?

Isak parecía dudoso mientras hablaba, su lengua paseaba por todo el dulce mojándose los labios pegajosos, Even pensaba si el niño sabía lo que podía causar en cualquier hombre que estuviera viéndolo, probablemente no o tal vez sí y era un maldito mocoso que buscaba ser follado. Even ya había imaginado tantas veces como iba a follarle la boca que tener esos recuerdos tan vividos mientras miraba esa paleta y como la chupaba, solamente exaltaron sus deseos y lo volvieron más y más duro.

—S-si —susurró apretando la cabeza de su polla, intentando no llegar, mientras con la otra mano masajeaba sus bolas.

—Bueno, no se lo he dicho a nadie aun porque tengo bastante miedo, pero sé que tú me puedes comprender, Even —él tenía la voz tan delicada, tan suave, que lo único que podía fantasear en cómo sería en la cama, ronca por estar recibiendo polla, por estar siendo follado fuertemente contra algún mueble, dios, necesitaba dejar esos pensamientos—. Creo que soy gay.

—¿Qué? ¿desde cuándo?

—Pienso que desde que nací —comentó con risas suaves.

Si no fuera porque aun tenía los dedos ajustados en el agujero de su glande, probablemente Even hubiera llegado en toda su computadora con solo una frase. ¿Gay? ¿Su primito era gay? Gimió tan fuerte que Isak arqueó la ceja sin comprender, respiró entonces y miró el techo para tratar de despejarse y no pensar en lo duro que estaba.

—¿Por qué piensas eso, gatito? —masculló Even, a lo que Isak volvió a bufar por el sobrenombre.

—Bueno, he tenido algunos sueños raros últimamente. No me siento atraído a las chicas, creo que nunca lo hice. Jonas tiene novia y siento que, no sé, estoy tan celoso con eso.

—¿Qué soñaste, Isak? —preguntó Even y alejó sus dedos de su agujero para sujetar mejor su polla y comenzar a masturbarse muy lentamente.

—Estaba aquí en casa y había un hombre frente a mí, muy masculino, él tenía una polla enorme y solo pensaba en chuparla, metérmela toda en la boca y tener una garganta profunda. Estaba tan grande y tan húmeda con mi saliva que podía deslizarla profundamente, casi ahogándome en él. Entonces me doy cuenta que me encuentro debajo de una mesa, es raro, pero lo estoy, mi familia está allí y yo solo pienso en atragantarme con la polla —para ese momento, Even estaba jalándose el miembro sin control, provocando ruidos húmedos y viscosos—. ¿Qué es ese ruido, Even? —preguntó.

—Mierda, nada bebé, es un ruido de afuera, tú sigue —masculló apretando los labios, sin tener en cuenta el apodo que le había dado, pero Isak no parecía afectado por ello y continuó.

—Entonces siento que su miembro se hace más grande en mi boca, está cargado de su semen, necesita llegar, y explotar en mi garganta. Lo tomo todo, es amargo, pero él quiere jugar, él quiere hacer que todos allí sepan que me está follando la boca y saca su miembro abruptamente, dejándome babeante y golpea mi cara con su pene, dejándome el semen que aun está en su polla gruesa —Isak relamió su boca y Even pudo ver el gesto, _mierda ¿ese es el pensamiento de un chico de dieciséis años? _—. ¿Soy demasiado perverso?

—No, bebé no lo eres —masculló y continuó jalándose más y más fuerte—. ¿Te lo tomaste todo?

—¿Qué? —preguntó sin entender.

—El semen, ¿te lo tomaste todo? —miró sus ojos fuertemente, porque Even tenía una mirada muy fuerte.

—Sí, hasta la última gota —murmuró un poco nervioso y sonrojado.

—Hasta la.....aagh —Even no pudo evitarlo y explotó, llegó en toda su computadora y cama, había sido un fuerte orgasmo incluso para él e Isak del otro lado se dio cuenta que algo había pasado, pero con el sonido no pudo distinguir bien.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—S-si, solo...me golpee el pie —mordió su labio y observó el desastre que había hecho—. Tengo que cortar, Isak, pero me alegra que confíes en mi. No te preocupes por nada, si necesitas hablar, estaré siempre aquí.

—Gracias Even, eres el mejor —y colgó. Mierda que colgó. Y Even se sintió aun más enfermo que a principio de día.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sus pensamientos no dejaban de golpear su cabeza una y otra vez. Se despertó sudoroso y duro como una estaca durante la mañana del domingo. Estaba jadeante y sonrojado, como si hubiera tenido sexo por horas y es que en sus sueños lo había hecho. Durante su vida —sobre todo su adolescencia— había tenido sueños sexuales, la mayoría con chicas cinco o seis años mayores. Pero en los últimos dos años solo había pensado en Isak. Isak inundaba todos sus sueños sexuales de diferentes formas. Lo llamaba papi, le decía que lo ahorque e incluso le ofrecía sus favores sexuales, pero este sueño que había tenido superó sus expectativas y se sentía tan real.

En el sueño estaban todos cenando, Isak se encontraba justo frente a él y no dejaba de hacerle una felación al tenedor mientras la familia hablaba, para el único que tenía ojos era para Even. Recordar ese momento lo hizo ponerse aun más duro, debería encargarse de ello y ducharse antes de ir a la cena familiar de ese domingo, su abuela cumplía años y solo quería estar con sus hijas y sus nietos.   
Ojala el sueño solo hubiera sido una felación a un utensilio de cocina, no estaría tan apretado como está ahora mismo en sus pantalones de pijama. Isak pidió permiso para ir al baño y con una mirada lo había seducido para acompañarlo. Even tuvo que poner cualquier puta excusa para ir tras él y apretar esas caderas contra el mostrador para follarlo analmente. Era la primera vez que tenía ese deseo de hacerlo, la primera y única vez hasta el momento, porque hasta ahora sus fantasías eran de sexo oral.

—¡Even! —exclamó Sigrid. Even tiró de las sábanas y se acomodó el cabello.

—¡Ya voy, mamá! Necesito una ducha.

Y eso hizo, se metió al baño y se duchó, aprovechó para masturbarse con los recuerdos del sueño, se puso su mejor ropa y bajó. Su mamá le tenía preparado un vaso de agua con dos pastillas, una blanca y otra color cobre. Respiró y tomó ambas para ponerlas en su boca y tragarlas con agua, todas las mañanas eran las mismas pastillas, los estabilizadores del ánimo y los anti psicóticos, más tarde tomaría un antidepresivo por si las dudas y eso era todo, su medicación era esa. Desayunaron algo liviano porque sabían que en una hora deberían estar en la casa de su abuela, por lo que Even aprovechó a arreglar su habitación y acomodar las fotografías que había revelado.

Cuando se hizo la hora, Even llegó a la casa y besó a su abuela muy dulcemente, saludó a su abuelo y luego se sentó a charlar con la familia. Los Valtersen llegaron unos cinco minutos después e Isak se notaba tan nervioso que apenas y lo saludó. La comida se sirvió al poco tiempo, estaba humeante en el plato cuando los ojos verdes de Isak se levantaron para ver a Even y posteriormente volvieron al plato. Era agradable el almuerzo familiar, todos hablaban y se entretenían, Even trataba de pensar en otra cosa y comunicarse más con su familia para evitar ponerse duro como siempre que veía a Isak, pero entonces, lo sintió. Un pie suavemente frotado sobre su pierna. Even levantó la mirada y notó que los ojos de Isak estaban brillantes, más de lo común y su boca había sido mordida tantas veces que ahora traía el labio inferior rojo e hinchado. Los ojos de Even viajaron a su abuela medio dormida en la punta y su abuelo entretenido con una charla con sus padres.

—Voy al baño —soltó Isak, Even se sorprendió, era justo como en sus sueños, salvo que probablemente no estaban en la misma posición, pero Even saboreaba lo que significaba la idea de ir al baño cuando Isak lo miró deseoso y desapareció.

Even esperó unos minutos, estaba seguramente debatiéndose si ir con Isak o quedarse allí y fingir que nada ocurrió, total, nunca habían acordado nada implícito como para saber si Isak lo quería allí. Pasaron cinco minutos y entonces Even se levantó.

—Iré a ver si se siente bien —comentó señalando el pasillo que desemboca en el baño. Nadie realmente lo escuchó, por lo que se fue rápido, abandonando la mesa.

Cuando llegó al baño, golpeó suavemente la puerta y del otro lado escuchó la voz de Isak.

—¿Quién es?

—Soy Even —musitó, la puerta se abrió rápidamente dejándolo pasar y el joven lo hizo, sintiendo como la puerta se arrastraba detrás de él.

—Tardaste mucho —susurró apoyado en el lavamanos, Even giró para verlo.

—No sabía que querías que viniera, sino, hubiera venido apenas te levantaste ¿qué sucede? —preguntó Even, fingiendo no entender.

—Tuve otro sueño anoche —susurró Isak y volvió a morder su labio inferior apretando fuertemente sus nudillos para que se pusieran blancos—. Fue más explicito y no pude evitar tocarme dentro....porque, se siente tan bien.

—Issy, ¿por qué me dices esto? —preguntó Even, ya estaba sintiendo que su entrepierna empezaba a doler y casi salivaba de más cada vez que Isak hacía un movimiento.

—Porque.....quien me estaba dando placer eras tú —soltó, Even abrió sus ojos y no aguantó, apoyó todo su cuerpo contra Isak para hacerlo sentir la erección gruesa y dura que tenía entre sus piernas—. Mi-mierda Even.....dios....eres enorme.

—Bebé.... —gimoteó bajando su cabeza para susurrarle en el oído y frotar su cuerpo contra el de Isak—. No me hagas esto, bebé, no me lo hagas.

—¿Q-qué cosa? —susurró al borde del llanto por lo excitado que se encontraba, Even entonces sintió como su polla frotaba la de Isak igualmente dura, lo que provocó una descarga eléctrica.

—S-si seguimos así, te follaré tan fuerte que todos se darán cuenta en esta puta casa, no puedo, no puedo....

—Even —musitó y pasó sus manos por la cara del mayor para mirarlo a los ojos, estaban llenos de lujuria, estaban a punto de perder todo el control—. Yo quiero que me hagas gritar, Even.

Puta mierda. _"Mierda, mierda, mierda santa, la puta madre que me parió"_ pensó Even casi llorando de la bronca que tenía, deseaba hacerlo, quería follarlo, había soñado con meter su grueso pene entre las nalgas del chico, pero todo esto solo hacía que se sintiera más sucio, más enfermo.

—Even... —susurró contra sus labios, Even no fue consciente cuando Isak apretó los labios contra los suyos, no fue consciente cuando sus largos brazos se deslizaron por el cuello largo, no fue consciente cuando sus erecciones se volvieron a tocar.

Pero Even fue consciente cuando su cuerpo reaccionó por voluntad propia y metió su lengua follando la boca de Isak con pasión, con locura, con desenfreno. Sintió entonces como Isak gimió y su lengua húmeda jugaba con la propia, abriendo la boca para poder respirar, pero siendo invadida constantemente con la de Even. Iba a venir en sus pantalones sin siquiera poder follar alguna parte de su cuerpo, por lo que Even tenía que decidirse. O caía en la mierda o salía de allí y perdía su única oportunidad.

Decidió cumplir su capricho personal y tomó de la coronilla a Isak para empujarlo hacia abajo mientras que con la otra mano abría su cinturón. Una chupada no sería nada malo ¿verdad? Solo tendría la boca de su primo como tendría la boca de cualquier otra persona, una boca es una boca. Isak gimoteó debajo de él y cuando Even sacó su masculinidad para que tome aire, Isak abrió la boca y los ojos sorprendido.

—¡Mierda! —masculló y mordió por cuarta vez o quinta, no recuerda, los labios—. Es más grande de lo que imaginé.

—Y es toda tuya, bebé —musitó, Isak miró hacia arriba y sacó su lengua para pasarla por toda la longitud hasta llegar al prepucio, allí se detuvo un momento y envolvió sus labios en el glande para poder succionar.

Even tomó por los cabellos a Isak y lo apretó contra su polla para que tomara más de ella, pero Isak se ahogó y tuvo que toser encima de su miembro masculino enorme. El más joven lo observó, relamió sus labios y volvió al ataque para seguir chupando, mientras sus manos masajeaban las bolas grandes y moradas. La boca y lengua de Isak eran un poema, cada una de sus acciones solo provocaban placer y Even no quería imaginar cuantas pollas habrá chupado para adquirir tanta experiencia.

—Eres un lindo gatito, Isak, tomas tu leche tan bien —Even bajó la mirada, tenía al muchacho de rodillas dándole placer con su boca, no podía ser mejor.

—¿Lo hago bien, papi? —murmuró, lo que provocó que Even quedarse sin aliento. _No, maldito mocoso de mierda, no puedes hacer eso, no puedes simplemente gemir papi como si nada pasara_, como si no produjera nada en su mente.

Even tiró del cabello de Isak hacia atrás y lo obligó a pararse mientras el chico solo se quejaba y jadeaba como una puta. Mierda, no podía soportar más.

—Quiero follarte fuerte, déjame follarte fuerte, bebé —Even aun tenía su miembro afuera, tomó a Isak de los glúteos (lo cual fue más accesible dado a los pantalones de chándal sueltos que llevaba) y besó el cuello con devoción—. Dime, no puedo hacer nada sino no me lo pides.

—Qu-quiero que me folles muy duro, papi. Lo quiero tanto, dios, lo deseo tanto —murmuró en los labios del otro. Even entonces se separó y abrió la puerta, nadie se había levantado y la plática seguía siendo tan acalorada como hace dos minutos atrás.

—Vamos al cuarto de los abuelos.

Era el único cuarto disponible, estaba al lado del baño y era estratégico ya que ellos no podrían subir escaleras todas las noches, por lo tanto convirtieron el estudio de Sigrid y Marianne en su habitación. Even tomó a Isak del brazo y lo arrastró allí, cerrando la puerta. Isak comenzó a desvestirse rápidamente y Even se sacó los apretados jeans , buscando algún tipo de lubricante en sus bolsillos, siempre tenía un lubricante pequeño y algún condón, pero esta vez no los había llevado porque no planeaba follarse a su primo.

—Tengo lubricante —dijo Isak una vez que estuvo completamente desnudo, Even lo miró desde atrás, esas nalgas blancas y redonditas, con su agujero entre ellas, esperando a que Even lo folle—. Me toqué a mi mismo durante la mañana, debo estar más suelto, pero traje por las dudas.

—Bebé piensas en todo, pero no tengo condón —murmuró Even, Isak se dio la vuelta y sonrió.

—No necesitamos.

Even ni siquiera lo pensó, era peligroso como todo lo que había tenido, pero bueno, no estaba para pensar, su polla quería entrar inmediatamente y su cuerpo pedía liberar esperma, a lo que Even lo tomó del cuello y lo tiró contra la cama, subiéndose encima de él. Even le pidió que se ponga de rodillas y manos, pero inmediatamente hizo que la cabeza de Isak chocara contra la almohada para dejarlo en una posición más fácil. 'Quédate ahí o te castigaré'. Isak se quedó allí, pero de vez en cuando movía suavemente su trasero ansioso de recibir esa cosa grande que tenía Even. Para ser parientes, Even realmente había heredado algo que lo hizo tener una cosa así, pero Isak no la tenía y no sabía de que lado de su familia había venido o si era una característica del propio Even.  
El mayor de los primos abrió el paquetito de lubricante y se lo echó en sus dedos para comenzar a prepararlo, Isak tenía razón, estaba mucho más suelto, por lo que dos dedos entraron realmente bien. Even pensaba en cuantos dedos tendría que meter para que Isak pudiera no sufrir con su polla, pero apenas metió el tercero un gemido le hizo sentir que ya no podría aguantar más.

—Te la voy a meter tan bien, mi bebé —gimoteó abriéndole las nalgas y masajeándolas suavemente mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el agujero suelto—. No podrás caminar en semanas, siempre me sentirás a mí, mi semen, solo mío.

—S-si, dios sí.... —lloriqueó, Even sabía que ese lloriqueo era solo por su polla.

Entonces lo metió muy lentamente, masajeando los glúteos hacia dentro para poder penetrarlo. Notó que Isak se tensaba un poco y apretaba los puños en las sábanas blancas, le estaba doliendo pero lo resistía, Isak era un niño tan bueno. Even trató de contenerse de no arrancarlo y follarlo fuerte, tenía que ser más suave, seguramente era la primera experiencia sexual de Isak de esta forma, lo notó cuando entró e inmediatamente sintió que había una parte virgen que los dedos no llegaban. Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y gruñó cuando tuvo a Even completo dentro de él.

—Oh, bebé, lo tomaste todo, eres tan sucio —dijo frotando suavemente las manos con los glúteos, casi nadie lo había tomado tan bien y tan adentro—. Podría meterte las bolas si quiero, meteré mis bolas en ti ¿te gusta eso, bebé?

—Papi....fóllame duro....quiero... —gruñó con la voz ronca.

Si esto era un sueño, no quería despertar o al menos no hasta que bañe esa cavidad en su leche. Quería hacerlo gritar sin importar que su familia estuviera allí escuchando, quería que maullara como el gatito caliente que es, quería meterse tan adentro y vivir allí, sin sacar su pene de ese agujero, porque se sentía tan cómodo.  
Y entonces comenzó con los movimientos rápidos, precisos, fuertes y duros, Isak comenzó a gemir mientras golpeaban fuerte contra él hasta su próstata. Even no podía parar, se movía de forma brusca, casi violenta, mientras tomaba por el cuello a Isak apretando ligeramente de atrás. Quería mirarlo a la cara, quería besarlo, quería chuparlo y saborearlo, por lo que salió completamente, dejando al chico quejarse y lo dio vuelta como una pluma, volviendo a entrar violentamente hacia él.

En esta posición, Isak pudo aferrarse a los hombros y arañar la espalda violentamente, estaba sintiéndose tan bien, quería gritar, maullar y gemir fuerte, pero mordió sus labios para evitar que todos se dieran cuenta, aunque eran bastante obvios, la cama chillaba y golpeaba ferozmente la pared, se movía de forma brusca destrozando el sueño. Even tenía una fuerza terrible en su cuerpo y sus caderas, por lo que no pudo evitar en sentir que lo estaba partiendo a la mitad, que era atravesado completamente.  
Isak miró su vientre, donde su polla estaba golpeando, y notó una protuberancia que aparecía y desaparecía, perdió el aliento cuando supo que era el pene de Even el que le hacía eso y pasó sus manos sobre su vientre para ver que efectivamente era eso. Dios lo estaba follando tan fuerte que hasta ahí había llegado, no sabía que era posible.

Isak llegó dos veces antes que Even pudiera descargar toda su esencia dentro de él, era mucha, casi como un chorro de agua dentro de su culo, tener el cuerpo del mayor sobre él solamente lo hacía sentir más y más placer. Estaban sucios, con el cabello hecho un desastre, bañados en semen y transpirados. ¿Cómo volver a la mesa luego de eso?

Pero volvieron, volvieron con los labios hinchados y mojados, volvieron con el cabello hecho un desastre y volvieron agitados. Marianne miró a Isak y luego a Even.

—¿Un huracán paso por el baño? —dijo inocentemente. Even se rió y asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía comiendo.

Nadie dijo nada, nadie habló sobre eso, pero la familia comenzó a acostumbrarse que en todas las cenas o almuerzos familiares, un huracán pasaba por las cabezas de Even e Isak.

Fin.


End file.
